Forest Story
by ElementalAngelHeroine
Summary: The unofficial sequel to Cave Story that may become a real game. Takes place after the best ending.
1. Into the Eternal Forest

ElematalAngelHeroine here!~ So please note: I don't own Cave Story. This takes place after the best ending and the only thing I own is the OC and the fic. Also I'll tell it like its a Video game Ok? Enjoy~

* * *

_The Spring of Life…. The Hero of Light will protect us all. We pray that the hero may return… Give us another chance._

Six months had past since the floating island and the Mimingas were saved.

Quote, Curly and Balrog were sleeping in a field with flowers and a lake near by. Behind them was a forest. Quote was sleeping soundly, until…

BUUUZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!

**_'_**_W_h**y_?_** W**h_A_**_T_ _H_**a**v**_e_** I **d**o_n_**_e_** T_O_** D**e_s_r**_v_**e **T**_h_i**_s_**?' was the transmission Quote received with his antennae. He could barely see an eight-year-old girl crying in a corner. The picture was fuzzy.

Quote got up. The last time this happened was when he woke up in the cave. The strange electric surge that the SOS from Zazuma to Sue helped him reboot himself.

He looked around. No one in sight.

BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!…

Another transmission.

'_S_**I**s**_t_**e_r _**o**_f _m**i**_n_e, **m**_a_y t_h_**e** H**e**_r_**_o_** o_f _**_L_i**_g_h**_t_** c_o_**m**e **_b_a**_c_k,' said a boy who was comforting the girl. He was a little taller but they seemed to be the same age.

Quote shook his head frantically. He looked into the forest. Something wasn't right here. He walked into the woods not telling Curly or Balrog. He continued to walk inside the forest. Then he came across something strange. In the middle of an open field, nothing was there except a thick, old tree stump.

Quote walked up to it, and he looked down into the stump. It looked like a bottomless pit.

BBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!

Quote got another transmission, and the sound was a little more clear. However, the only thing he could see was a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes and markings.

'_You can't escape my power little ones…. your friend is dead…. so is your light,'_ a dark voice said.

Quote looked down again… He got a strange felling about the hole inside the stump. He felt that he been down there before. Another strange feeling washed over him. He looked down to see his chest glowing a bright light-blue color. It lit up the entire forest.

"Wh-what?" Quote said in confusion.

"Don't be afraid… I'll help you in anyway I can… We are, after all, soul linked," said a strange voice that sounded a lot like Quote.

The mentioned robot calmed down… Even though there was no one around and a voice that came from nowhere sounded like his own, something told Quote that he shouldn't be afraid.

The light that came from Quote's chest died down.

He just stood there for a while looking down into the hole….

SHOVE!

Someone pushed Quote.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the recon (or scout) robot yelled as he fell down the hole.

Quote closed his eyes tightly… He kept falling, falling and falling into nothingness.

"Don't be afraid, Quote…. Let your heart be your guide… I'll fight by your side….," the voice said.

Quote slowly began to open his eyes as the warm sunlight touched him.

He felt something really soft beneath him. He was also not hurt at all, even after that fall.

He got up and looked around. He saw very thick, bushy, soft moss beneath him.

He looked around. He was in a place that looked like a cave made entirely out of wood, vines, moss, and huge leaves, but there were a few rocks scattered about. The sunlight came out of a small hole about the size of Quote's hand. A part of Quote wondered where he fell from. He saw another hole leading to a different area.

This new area was a lot like the last cavern Quote was in; except that it was a lot bigger and had lots of colorful flowers unlike the ones on the floating island. Sunshine came though the tiny cracks and huge purple flowers bloomed underneath the cracks.

"Rawr!"

Quote turned around to see some kind of lizard behind him. It had a yellow tummy and a turquoise top. It also had no arms or legs. It reminded Quote of a critter back on the island. It leaped at Quote. He dodged it though.

The robot then encountered strange black birds that acted like bats. Quote then came across a strange house that was made of flowers and the door was a big leaf. The walls of the house were made of an orange flower while the roof was made out of pink flowers. Painted with light blue paint on the big leaf door was a diamond.

Quote walked up to it trying to find some friendly life. He knocked on the door. A girl that looked a little like him opened the door. She had messy black hair running down her back, her eyes were a light blue, and she wore a soft, kind smile. She wore a shaggy blue oversized shirt, long tan pants, and a little pink flower behind her left ear. Her bare feet were somewhat clean. She was also a little taller than Quote; not too much though.

She looked at Quote in surprise but soon shook it off.

"Hello, traveler, are you lost?" she asked Quote.

"Yes…" Quote said.

"Come on in and make yourself at home, then!" the girl said happily.

Quote and the girl sat down on a couch made of moss. She offered milk and cookies, but Quote declined. She sat down on a chair on the other side of the table and tried to start up an conversation.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Quote. I am a recon robot, but I am different than the others…" he started, but the girl gave another surprised look.

"Sorry. My name is Jewel," the girl said. "I live here in the Blossom Cavern of the Eternal Forest. This place was around even before the Dinosaurs; maybe even longer than that… That's why it's called the Eternal Forest. It became a labyrinth over time."

"Wow…" Quote said.

"Yea. The place is filled with all sorts of things. The main spaces in this cave belong to the lizard-like Rawrs, (lizard-like but they are warm blooded) and the violent crows that come in many colors. Then there are the peaceful Flemins; they're kinda like Mimigias but different," Jewel said.

"Ok."

"So tell me about the floating island."

"Well it has been doing good… I left as soon as I destroyed the Demon Crown," Quote started. "Well, can you help me get back to my friends?"

"I'll do what I can," Jewel said as she walked into a different room. She came back with a small weapon in her hand and then she gave it to Quote.

* * *

**WEAPON GET:**

Name: Heart Pistol

Appearance: It has a purple body and a grey handle. It also has a pink heart on both sides of the body. It has a metal cone on the front and has a firm handle and trigger. There is also a metal needle that sticks out of the middle of the cone

Level One: Shoots one laser like the Polar Star Level One

damage 1

Level Two: Beam gets a little thicker and stronger and the beam bounces off walls

damage 2

Level Three: The beam becomes heart shaped, stuns enemies for a short time, and still bounces off walls with a longer range than before

damage 5

Note: You can pick up upgrades for it along the way.

* * *

"Thanks, Jewel! I'll come back and visit sometime!" Quote said as he went out the door.

Just a little after Quote left, Jewel walked back to the room where she got the Heart Pistol. She picked up a small picture inside a nice wooden frame on the table. She looked at it as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Brother of mine…. Your dream is still alive….."

* * *

DONE! If you think anything is wrong tell me, ok? Also in the next chapter Quote will go to the village of the Flemins and will go head to head with the first boss of the game! Oh yea, I will not tell u where the heart capsules are or the upgrades for the Heart Pistol are. I am learning how 2 make video games so this may become a real game, ok? See u next time!


	2. The Village and the Villain

HEY YA! Its me again! lets pick up the pace shall we? Forest Story Ch 2! Yay! PLZ tell me if u like it. :3

* * *

Quote jumped from vine to flower to rock through the cavern made of plants. Rawrs came at him, and so have the crows.

* * *

**ENEMY ANALYSIS:**

Name: Rawr

Appearance: It has a turquoise top and a yellow belly, its mouth is crooked and it has scales running down its back (it looks like ice dragon from Kirby but with no legs or arms) it also has beady eyes.

Facts: It's in most caverns in the Eternal Forest and it has many types. Even though it appears to be a lizard, it's actually a warm-blooded mammal.

Attack: It jumps around like a critter in the First Cave in Cave story

Damage: 2

HP: 2

* * *

Quote shot at a Rawr twice before it disappeared. It left some weapon energy behind.

(Note the weapon energy looks different in this game. It looks like a orb rather than a triangle.)

Then a Crow swooped down at him.

* * *

**ENEMY ANALYSIS:**

Name: Crow

Appearance: It has a yellow beak and black feathers. Its eyes are white.

Facts: They say the Crows in the Eternal Forest are distant cousins of the bats on the floating island.

Attack: It swoops back and forth trying to mess u up

Damage: 1 but it will push u back the way u came

HP:2

* * *

Quote jumped over it.

A little while later he came across a sign.

It said:**Welcome to Life Town the home to the Flemins and more!**

Quote went through the cavern behind it. That's when he saw the Village for the first time. Although he thought he'd seen it somewhere before.

The homes were small yet neat. All of them were either made of leaves, flowers, rocks, or vines and they had a symbol painted on each door in different colors. Like Jewel's house. He saw a small stream flowing by a big building made of vines with the roof made up of one huge leaf. Nearby there were concoction stands like a street market with flags made up of leaves that were painted with different colors. There was also a playground, a theater, and a farm growing strange kinds of fruit.

However something was off….

Quote searched through the town but not a single living being could be found. He knocked at a few doors but no one answered. One door opened no one was inside. However, it showed signs of life once lived here recently. No one could be found. The only thing Quote found was a pink silk ribbon in one of the trees of the farm.

Quote then came across a sign post made of vines. It had leaves with words painted on them. One leaf said** Fresh Water** **Spring Pool** and it pointed at the stream where it began. There was a neat little pool with water gushing out of a rock. The other said **Breeze's Farm.** Guess where that leaf points to. The last one said **Main Hall,** and it pointed to the big building Quote saw earlier.

Quote went to the main hall. Unlike the other doors the town hall's door was made of stone. It had a wing like symbol painted on it with yellow paint. Quote opened the door. Inside was really nice. Though there was no one inside at first glance you thought so.

Quote started to look around. Suddenly, he heard a noise. It came from a small corner of the room. Quote approached the area where the sound came from. There was a small teleporter device in that area of the room and next to it was a big basket full of fruit.

Quote heard another sound coming from that area, but this time he could hear it a little more clearly. It sounded like a sad whimper.

Quote looked behind the basket to see a small creature hiding behind it. It suddenly gave Quote a terrified look, curled into a fetal position and cowered.

"NOMA! NOMA! Wha doo yu wantt withh mee?" it said.

"Hey, relax! I'm not going to hurt you," Quote said to the creature. He even put down the Heart Pistol to make his point.

The creature calmed down a bit and looked at Quote. It had a muzzle like a dog. It didn't have whiskers, but it had a black nose like a rabbit. It had cat-like ears, blue animal eyes, white fur, and a bushy tail. It had bent hind legs like a kangaroo, but it walked like a human. Its hands were also like human's, but they were covered in fur, had small claws at the end of the fingertips, and when the creature made them relax they took on a paw like shape. It also had wings like a butterfly, but they were see though like a dragonfly; the ends of the wings were also pointy. On top of the creature's head were two antennae that flowed in the air like a catfish's whiskers. The creature also wore a purple shirt like a Miminga.

"Youu don'th wook fore thea Masrter…." the creature said.

"The who?" Quote asked.

"Thenth youu reallly don'th wook fore thim!"

"Yea… Hey why are you here all alone?"

"Theea Masrther Cane heree noot ttooo llonngeh a goath ad madde thte Fimlnsss evancuate two theth Mushhhroom Caaveerns thattt arnt tooo fra awwaya frrom hear,"

"If all the Flemins evacuated why are you still here?"

"IId Loost mi Ribbbionn ih iz a gith froom maa mmon thaat gooth kkilleed bi theen Mastther hin sellf," the Flemin said.

"Is this your ribbon?" Quote said as he took out the one he found earlier.

"YYEAASSSHHH youuth fouund ith youth are a veery ninese peresion!"

"Here let me do something…. there!" Quote said as he tied the bow around the Flemin's right ear.

"OOHhh prithy thankks youuth mist er!"

"OH, someone's still here…." a voice said.

Quote picked up the Heart Pistol and stood in front of the Flemin protectively.

A man wearing a black cloak that covered up his body appeared. He landed on the ground. He had a smirk across his face. His hair was a dark brown, and it was a little long like Kazumas but spikier. He had markings on his face as well. He had two makings on each of his eyes. They were at the corners and were pointy so they made his eyes look sharp (like Shadow the Hedgehog). Another one was across his face like a scar that went over his nose, it was in the shape of an x. On his forehead was a deep red orb.

The Flemin grabbed onto Quote's leg. "Thhats teh Marster!" she said. (The Flemin is a girl.)

"Ahem… My name is The Master…. not the marster little one…" the man said. "Are you a … hmmm…." he said as he looked at Quote.

Suddenly, a girl teleported next to the master. She looked like she was eight. Her blonde hair ran down her back. She wore a neon pink dress that covered up her hands. She also wore same colored leggings that were oversized. However, her feet were bare. Her hair was held back by a shiny silver bow that almost touched the ground. She too had markings on her face and an orb on her forehead, but they were different. She had markings on her eyes like the Master, but they were vertical and her markings were magenta. She also had a swirl marking on her forehead as if it was to support the orb. Her orb color was a deep purple.

She smiled "He He… Master can I play with them, plz?" she said.

"Probably… Well …." The Master started to say ,but then a boy teleported in.

He too had markings on his face and had an orb on his forehead. His hair was blonde as well, but it was short and messy. He wore a blue shirt, but it stopped at his elbows. He also had the same colored shorts. He too was bare foot. Unlike the others, more markings could be seen on his arms and legs. His markings were sky blue. He had a swirl marking under his eyes and two that came from the top of his head and pointed at his orb. His orb was a deep blue color.

"Master, all the Flemins that left the village were captured in the Mushroom Grotto just as you wanted," he said as he bowed before the Master.

"Very good. I expect nothing less from you, Faith," the Master said to the boy. He then turned to the girl, "You can play with them if you want, ok, Joy?"

"Yes, Master!~" the mentioned girl said as she jumped in front of the master. Quote noticed that her orb started to glow.

"Good, come back when you're ready," he said as both he and Faith left.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo….. Do you want to play with me or will you give me the Flemin? Yes if you'll play, no if you will give her to me," Joy said with a creepy grin on her face.

The player is given a yes and no question box.

* * *

BOSS BATTLE NEXT CHAPTER! Also, if you chose no it will make things tougher later on. Like the first boss in Cave Story it's optional. Tell me what u think, k? BYE!


	3. A important note from the EAH

**Important notice! **

I said I would make this like a game, so I'll give you the option to choose yes or no.

If you choose 'yes' go to chapter 4.

If you choose 'no' go to chapter 5.

Both chapters are still being worked on.

One way you'll get something you may want very much in the game... the other, you will not get it and you have to make up for your mistakes...

So what's it going to be?

Make sure you don't go back or read the other chapter (though, not like I can do anything about it). It's just so it's more like a video game!

This mechanism will be used later on.

Enjoy Forest Story and my other works!~


End file.
